A Narrow Escape
by vincenzo0506
Summary: A Mary Sue Parody, or rather, a reoccurring dream I have after reading a Mary Sue story. Story by vincenzo, written by gillylee12. The 'R' rating is for some mild violence.


A Narrow Escape.  
  
It was one of those incredible sunsets. One you would want to remember for the rest of your life. One that changes with every blink of the eye and you cannot tell if what you see now is more beautiful than the one you saw a moment ago. Or will see in the next moment.  
  
On a lonely beach, two young men sat together watching the setting sun. The oldest one, a tall man in his early thirties pulled his knees to his chest and put his chin on those parts of his well-chiselled physique.  
  
"Ouch." He cautiously touched his jaw. "Virg, you've got a deadly left hook you know that?"  
  
The slightly younger man raised his head and turned to face to his brother.  
  
"Sorry, Scott, I don't know what came over me," he said, massaging the knuckles of his left hand.  
  
"Oh, but you do," said Scott. "It happened to me too."  
  
Virgil sighed. "Faustina Bonaventura."  
  
"Faustina Bonaventura."  
  
"One hell of a pilot and a good pianist," said Virgil.  
  
"One hell of a pilot," agreed Scott, "And a good field commander."  
  
For a long time both brothers stared at the setting sun.  
  
"I'm glad she's gone," said Virgil, finally breaking the silence. "When you're behind the Mobile Control I can anticipate to what you'll be doing, well, most of the time anyway."  
  
"I got sick of that highbrow music of hers," said Scott. "And she was always pushing the pod vehicles beyond their capacity. Made me grey before my time. Look at my hair."  
  
Virgil grinned. "I can't," he said and pointed to a black eye marring his handsome face.  
  
Scott smiled apologetically. "Have you noticed that whenever we find a woman on the beach or hiding in one of our birds, something like this happens?"  
  
"Gordon finding the woman he thought was his love of his life, in Dad's bed."  
  
"Alan almost pushing Brains out of the airlock."  
  
"Kyrano attacking John with that meat cleaver."  
  
"Celibacy could be a good thing," said Scott.  
  
"Yeah, right," said Virgil. "Hey, what's that?"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"There's something out there in the water. There, just beyond the breakers."  
  
Scott looked to where Virgil was pointing. "One of Gordon's dolphin friends," he said.  
  
Virgil got to his feet. "Dolphins don't have arms to wave with," he said.  
  
"HELP!"  
  
"Or scream for help" Scott sprang to his feet. "Come on," he yelled.  
  
Both men rushed to the water and dove in. They swam with powerful strokes, taking only moments to reach the woman who was thrashing in the waves.  
  
She was gorgeous.  
  
Her perfect figure was clad in a flawless translucent skin and a black bathing suit that did everything to highlight her charms, and left nothing to the imagination. Scott almost forgot to swim while he tried to figure out how she had managed to get into it. Her long blonde hair that floated around her entangled Virgil, while he was wondering how he would get her well-defined curves out of the scanty piece of textile.  
  
The woman opened her violet eyes and gasped, "Thank you, I thought I wasn't going to make it. My name is Misty Waters and my colleagues at the Jet Propulsion Lab were so jealous that they promoted me so soon... and that a Hollywood director asked me to be his leading lady... and..."  
  
Scott shook his head as if he was waking up out of a dream. He and Virgil exchanged glances.  
  
Kathleen looked as if she was about to faint. Scott reached out for her, and caught her as she fell back into the water. He grabbed her shoulders, feeling her soft skin in his hands. He didn't have to think twice about what he needed to do.  
  
"Hold her arms!" he barked, pushing her head under water.  
  
Virgil wrapped his arms tight around the struggling woman so she couldn't hit them.  
  
"Keep her under," he panted.  
  
The woman was stronger than they had expected, but the two men hung on and soon the woman stopped struggling. They let her go and her lifeless body bobbed up to the surface with a blank stare, looking straight up to the sky.  
  
Scott turned her around and both pushed her past the breakers, back out to sea.  
  
"That was a close call," said Scott.  
  
"Yup, don't want to go through that again..." agreed Virgil.  
  
"Yeah, we do have had our fill of perfect women, don't we?" said Scott.  
  
"Oh, yes," said Virgil.  
  
And they headed back to the beach, where a perfect, but harmless woman, as she was their grandmother, had prepared lunch. 


End file.
